


Help a guy out

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Star Trek Bingo [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Implied Bottom Kirk, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kirk was exposed to a deadly plant, Bones helps





	Help a guy out

_ No.  _

 

The word echoed throughout the small room. Jim was plastered to the bed, sweat rolled down his forehead as he gripped the sheets tightly. He hated it, hated that he ever decided to go to that planet over something that wasn't even there. It had been a bust, no life, nothing and out of nowhere something sprayed him in the face. 

 

It took not even twelve hours before the effects kicked in. 

 

Jim was in the captain's chair, commanding Sulu to head into warp speed and get them to Risa as soon as possible and the next thing that he knew, everything was hot.  _ He  _ was hot. Jim's entire body burned and his cock, his cock ached. 

 

Bones was the one that found him in his room. Jim had his pants down, a hand wrapped tightly around his cock and he was sweating. Much more than he would if he had been running. 

 

“Jim are you okay?” Bones wanted to walk over to the bed but was afraid. The way that the man was sweating and genuinely looking had him worried.  

 

“No Bones I'm not. I don't know…. What's happening to me? My entire body is burning up. I feel like I need to come all the time and I've already come three times before you came here.”

 

“What… did you take anything? Exposed to anything?”  

 

Jim twisted in the sheets, his hand began jerking his cock faster and Bones, he really shouldn't have been looking at his captain and best friend this way. Not when something was wrong with him. 

 

“I was sprayed--- in the face by something on they planet Bones,  _ please please. I need something. _ ” He sounded desperate. Desperate for something that Bones doesn't think he could provide. 

 

“That plant? Jimmy why didn't you tell me earlier.” 

 

Jim shook his head.  “it was just a plant. Nothing uh,” Jim's thumb flick over the tip of his cock, releasing precome. 

 

“A plant that kill you if--” 

 

“If what Bones?” 

 

“We researched that plant and it's dangerous. Jim, it's dangerous it's sort of… look if you don't get it out of your system them you will die.” 

 

“How will I, how do I get it out of my system?” 

 

“You have to come, come for twenty-four hours of the initial exposure in order for it to be released. Jim...” 

 

Bones didn't have enough time before Jim had him on his back. “Help me. Please.” 

 

Jim looked desperate. His blue eyes wide with fear and his hands shook. Bones could feel Jim's erection against his own leg. 

 

How could he say no? 

 

“Do you… you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?” 

 

Jim pulled back. “Fuck me. Please Bones. I've always dreamed about your cock. Please.” 

 

He laid back on the bed. “I'm open, played with myself a few times earlier. There's lube on the table and condoms in the drawer.” 

 

Bones leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jim's lips. “I'm gonna take real good care of you okay? You're going to be okay.” 

 

Bones reached across and pulled a condom out of the drawer.  

  
  


                                              =

  
  
  


Three orgasms later and Bones slipped out of Jim. He laid next to the man and looked over at him. 

 

“You okay?” Bones asked.  

 

Jim nodded. “Almost. I still feel the effects but it's not as intense as it was before. I think maybe a few more and then I will back to the way I was before.” 

 

“Give me maybe a few more minutes. I need to eat and then get some food in you too. Then we can go again.” 

 

Jim ran a hand through his hair. “Alright then. And uh, thank you for this. For saving my life I guess.” 

 

“You're my best friend and my captain. It's not like I can just let you die. Not when you asked so nicely earlier to let me fuck you.” 

 

“thank you anyway Bones.” 

 

Bones didn't say anything back. He slipped out of bed and went to retrieve them something to eat and a few drinks. 

 


End file.
